The present invention relates to a replacement blade razor in which a razor head is supported by the head portion of a holder.
Japanese Examined Utility Model Publication No. 55-30450 discloses a razor in which a blade member illustrated in FIG. 2 is mounted in the head portion of a holder illustrated in FIG. 1. The blade member includes upper and lower blades (4, 5) and a spacer (1) arranged between the blades. The head of the holder has a clearance defined by a lower plate (14) and an upper plate (17). The blade member is received in the clearance and supported by the holder. To mount the blade member in the head of the holder, the blade member must be touched directly by hand.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-215590 discloses a razor in which a razor head with a blade member is supported removably and pivotally by two support arms provided in the head portion of a holder. In the case of this razor, the blade member cannot be replaced independently but must be replaced together with the razor head.